


Puppy Pandemonium

by ATouchOfCommonSense



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And A Workaholic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Guess That 80s Movie, How Do I Tag, Humor (if you count Roman’s try hard nicknames), Logan Is A Bit Antisocial, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Movie Night, Roman’s Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfCommonSense/pseuds/ATouchOfCommonSense
Summary: Roman could conjure puppies. Of course he could. Logan considered himself less than impressed.In which Logan gets bombarded by dogs and he really doesn't have time for it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Puppy Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Woop hope y’all like doggos.

Extra. That is the single most accurate word Logan could possibly use to describe Roman. 

Logan sat on the outskirts of a puppy playroom while surrounded by balls of tumbling fur and his friends. Strewn around the room was a variety of chew toys, a ramp, a dog tunnel and a ball pit. Four dog beds and piles of blankets and pillows lined the wall opposite Logan. Patton, the side closest to the tunnel, had two dogs lapping at his face while he giggled and tried to pet both of them at the same time. Trixie and... Silver, was it? Sammy? It doesn't matter. 

Virgil found a corner and was lulling the smallest of Roman’s creations to sleep with gentle petting. He was murmuring something to the dog and looked quite content. Oliver (so Virgil had dubbed him) was a black and white Husky puppy and was experiencing total bliss.

Roman was standing in the middle of the room admiring his handy work. He had spent the last fifteen minutes erasing the objects in the room and conjuring bigger and better things in his wake. Hence the enormous blanket pile. Now though, Roman seemed to be just as calm and content as the rest of the sides. He smiled to himself and pat the Pomeranian he was holding on the head. Finn looked distinctly uncomfortable with his situation.

It seemed to Logan that he was the only one besides Finn who was not enjoying himself. Roman had called him out of his room half an hour ago in such a frenzy Logan had dropped the book he was reading and sprang to aid. He was expecting a crisis with Thomas or trouble with the Dark Sides or…

But no. Roman had summoned Logan for this. Puppies.

Logan had nothing against dogs on principle, he just didn't understand why their mere existence constituted an excuse to stop working. He was researching brain development and learning patterns in adolescents for the next video; he didn't have time for this. 

“Excuse me,” he said, standing up and brushing himself off. “I have work to attend to.”

“What? You can't go now!” Patton said. “On my goodness. You don't have a friend to play with. Don't worry, you can play with Snowball if you want!”

Ah, yes. Snowball.

“No, I really must be going.”

Roman strode towards him and shoved his dog into Logan’s arms. “Say no more, Alice in Slumberland. You should have said you wanted in on the fun!”

“No-”

“Nonsense. He loves you!” 

Finn the Pomeranian most certainly did not love him. In fact, Logan almost dropped him in his haste to put down the squirming quadruped. He instantly ran to his dog bed.

“So it would seem. Goodbye.”

And off Logan went.

*

A week later, Logan was again confronted with Snowball, Trixie, Oliver, and Finn.

Logan blinked his eyes open that morning to find Tixie and Snowball rolling around on his floor and yipping at each other. Finn was sitting at Logan's door, resolute as ever to get as far away from everyone as possible. Oliver, on the other hand, was lying at the foot of his bed, sleeping away.

Logan smiled privately. Oliver was such a sleepy puppy; he was like a cat in disguise. Oliver would probably wake up around the time Virgil did, which is to say 11:00 at the earliest. Logan wondered absentmindedly if Roman was able to influence the personalities of his dogs. Oliver was just so perfect for Virgil.

And Trixie and Snowball were pretty similar to Patton, now that he thought about it. They were endearing and lovable. They reminded him of Thomas as a kid, too. Full of energy and excitement and love…

Crash!

And there goes his side table.

*

Roman was confronted five minutes later with four dogs’ leashes thrust in his direction. 

“I don't know what your playing at but I don't want any part of it. I stay out of your room. Please refrain from inserting destructive animals into mine.”

Roman stood at the door to his room with a toothbrush hanging haphazardly out of his mouth. “What?”

“The dogs,” Logan sighed. “Why were they in my room?”

“Not me, I assure you. I'm not stage ready yet. Do you really thing I would leave my room without finishing my morning routine?”

“Fine. Don't tell me. Just know that I did not find this amusing and I have a stack of research papers to re-alphabetize. Refrain yourself in the future.”

With that, Logan dropped the leashes into Roman's hand and stalked away. 

*

Logan spent the remainder of the day at his desk. After he finished filing, he had hours of proofreading to catch up on. He took no part in writing the scripts to Thomas’ videos, but he did look over them to make sure they were all completely and totally accurate. He prided himself on his work and a little four legged fiasco was not going to get in the way of that. By eight, Logan was, thankfully, back on schedule. Back on schedule didn’t leave extra time for frivolous relaxation or passion projects, but at least everything that needed to get done was done.

Logan padded down the Mind Palace stairs and into the kitchen around nine. The rest of the sides were watching a movie of some sort and having a great time over some unrealistic plot line or another. He didn’t mind not being invited; the invitation was implied, most certainly. He just didn’t have the time to relax today. And that was fine.

Logan sighed and opened up the cupboard in search of a bowl. He is pretty sure someone made soup earlier today and he was in the mood for some comfort food. Just when he was about to open the fridge when he heard a short yip in very close proximity to himself. Logan startled, almost dropping his bowl. Closing his eyes to avoid rolling them, Logan slowly turned around. 

“Roman?” Logan called, planning to hand off the nuisance once again. Trixie, this time.

Instead of the expected verbal spar, Patton piped up from the living room. “Guys! Logan’s here! Lo, get over here! The movie has just started!” 

In an instant, Logan’s promise of a quiet meal without the company of Roman’s creations was figuratively thrown out the window, along with a fair bit of his will power. He didn’t really want to go upstairs to work anymore and Patton’s familiar (albeit loud) voice inviting him to stay was just too much to resist. He grabbed a bag of trail mix from the pantry and strolled into the living room like it was his plan to join them all along. 

The spectacle that lay before him was truly… something. A pile of sides and puppies adorned the couch. Limbs seemed to be judding out of the mass every which way and it was hard to see where one individual ended and the other began. Blankets and pillows filled up all the empty space such that the couch looked more like a live pile of cuddles than a piece of furniture.

Logan made a truly valiant effort not to smile but he fears he may have failed. Patton’s blue eyes blinked up at him, the rest of him covered by Virgil and Oliver. 

“Glad you could join us, Kiddo! Don’t be shy, there’s plenty of room!” 

“While I fully appreciate the sentiment, Patton, I fear there is not plenty of room.”

Roman (whose feet were the only body part visible in the couch mass) said, “You just don’t want to join the cuddle pile. Too bad your chair is occupied, Alge-bro.”

“Alge… Bro?” Logan questioned while making his way into the room.

Stepping fully through the doorway, Logan slid his eyes over to his chair, hoping for an empty piece of furniture to place himself in. Instead, he found Finn curled up right in the middle of it.

Logan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Could someone please tell me why the dog is in my chair?”

“Sorry King of Calculations,” Roman grinned. “Your throne has been taken over by the Evil Duke of Finn-land!” 

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Virgil interjected from somewhere in the depths of the pile. “Now could you shut up? You’re chatting over the opening credits.”

Logan didn’t know what movie was playing but he was pretty sure loud eighties music and attractive men grinning stupidly in beach attire wasn’t contributing much to the plot. Nevertheless, Logan and Roman stopped talking. With no other choice coming to mind, Logan picked up Finn as gently as he could manage and sat down. He wasn’t going to sit on the floor while the dog sat in a perfect good chair and the ‘cuddle pile’ certainly wasn’t an option. 

He believed he had successfully taken back custody of his chair until Logan realized he had forgotten a key element of his situation. Logan was currently sitting in his chair holding a squirming Finn. Now seemed as good a time as any to panic. 

Seeing no other way to quickly extricate the dog from his grasp, Logan placed the Pomeranian into his lap. Did he want a dog pouncing all over his well-kept dress pants? No. But he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly at the time. 

Instead of bolting, as Logan expected, Finn looked around for a few moments, blinked up and Logan, made a neat circle in Logan’s lap and sat down.

Well that wouldn’t do. Looking down, Logan raised an eyebrow at the creature as if to say ‘Are you going to stay here?’ 

The dog let out a little breath and layed down with his head on his paws. ‘Try and stop me.’

And that is how Logan spent three entire hours watching a stupid beach movie with a feisty Pomeranian on his lap. 

After the first hour, Logan stopped paying attention to Finn. He was laying quietly enough, seeming content to stare at the TV as if he understood what was happening. He was a little like Logan in that respect. Uncomprehending of the madness that was bad 80s films yet willing to experience them with his companions. 

A little while later Logan began to pet Finn. It was an utterly unconscious decision and he looked down in surprise at the feeling of Finn’s fur against his fingertips. Finn seemed quite content with the petting and pressed into Logan’s light touch. They both turned their faces back to the TV in silent agreement. Truce.

By the end of the movie, Logan and his new friend, along with the rest of the individuals in the living room, were fast asleep. It wouldn’t be until the next morning that Roman would wake up face to face with perfect blackmail material. If only he could reach his phone without waking the others.

:) the end (:


End file.
